Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and system for high speed data traffic monitoring. More specifically, it is related to data switching applications.
Description of Related Art
A state machine is a mathematical model of computation used to design both computer programs and sequential logic circuits. It is conceived as an abstract machine that can be in one of a finite number of states. The machine is in only one state at a time; the state it is in at any given time is called the current state. It can change from one state to another when initiated by a triggering event or condition; this is called a transition. A particular finite state machine (FSM) is defined by a list of its states, and a triggering condition for each transition.
Flow trackers for switching technology are often embodied as tracking static counters with a state that is predefined and set in hardwired logic. These flow trackers typically will count bytes and packets. Also, hardwired logic and state machines may be deployed with fixed functionality.
Disadvantages of conventional approaches will be evident to one skilled in the art when presented in the disclosure that follows.